


Beautiful Perfection

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Cuts, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Torture, Violence, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki always did have a darker side, but you weren't perfection until he started</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some blood and abuse
> 
> Not romantic really, but it gives a different side to the god instead of rainbows and candy
> 
> And I think Loki could have a dark side like this if he truly wanted to so please don't comment with 'Loki would never do that' or 'you did Loki wrong'

Loki couldn't help but chuckle at seeing the woman on the floor before him, trying to crawl away. The god walked closer to her, slowly, noting the beauty of being human. It wasn't looks, but the blood.

Blood seeped from the gashes along her body, sliding down her skin slowly, painting her in brilliant red. The cut on her forehead seemed to enhance her beauty as the blood fell down her face and some in her eyes. Lifting the dagger, he sliced into her covered shoulder, cutting the fabric and the flesh. The human's whimper of pain made him almost moan, loving the song she sang with each cut, each kick.

~*~

Why were you here, out of anyone he could have chosen, why did it have to be you? You yelped as a boot kicked you in the stomach, knowing you would have vomited if you had eaten anything. A shudder ran through your body as you tried harder to get away from him. You weren't sure what you were suppose to do, wondering if he would ever make the pain stop.

You reached up to wipe the blood from your face when a hand shot to your wrist and held it tightly. "No, love, leave it there." Your captor moved his other hand to caress your clean cheek. "You look so beautiful, the way you are now, filled with fright and pain. The blood only heightens your beauty."

You tried to wrench away from him, but his grip tightened and you knew if he held on any tighter that he would break your wrist. "Please, let me go."

The man only moaned at your pleads, closing his eyes as if to make sure your sound would be committed to memory.

~*~

Loki looked back down to the battered woman in front of him, trying to commit every detail perfectly to his mind. The god knew she couldn't take much more and that it wouldn't be the same with someone else. No one could be counted as beautiful as she was right now.

With looking at her face, he slowly let a hand trail down her body, loving how her lips and eyes contorted every time he touched a bruise. It was even better when she hissed or groaned each time he lingered on a cut.

~*~

"Why are you doing this," you asked in a whisper, your voice hoarse from all the screaming.

The torturer only smiled before saying, "I have heard that humans are the best creations in the nine realms. I never believed them, but after seeing how each human reacted to pain from sorrow, I could see it. That was the beginning, but now, each drop of blood, each dark colored bruise, and each opening to your skin has finally allowed me to see the perfection of your race. That is why I do this, to see the perfection of humanity."


End file.
